Our unPrivate Relationship
by Kipli
Summary: Sequel to Our First  CoxJD  Reality starts to sink in as JD and Cox face a number of people learning about their relationship.


Title: Our (un)Private Relationship

Author: Kipli

Email: Kipli at livejournal . com

Series: Scrubs

Pairing: Cox/JD

Rating: NC-17

Sequel to: Our First

Beta: The always fab Mareel.

Disclaimer: Not my 'verse. They just talk to me.

Summary: Reality starts to sink in as JD and Cox face a number of people learning about their relationship.

Notes: So ya, I knew this fic was going to be long when I couldn't leave my first of three locations until 16 pages in. lol And I have to laugh, looking back, because I had wondered when the guys would be alone long enough for some 'quality time' before I started this fic, because I had so many things to spring on them. Boy was I wrong... snerk Enjoy!

Notes just for FF dot net: I hate the way it regurgitates my fics back at me, screwing up my emphasis markings and so forth. If you want to view it as I wrote it, check out my Livejournal.

---

Our (un)Private Relationship

---

I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, everyone looks different when they sleep, but Perry looks so relaxed when he sleeps. All the stress, all the tension, everything just melts away. His whole face smoothes out, his shoulders relax. I don't think I've ever seen him so serene and satisfied before. I have to grin--a bit proud of myself for his current state--as I watch the way the moonlight hits Perry's backside. He's sprawled out on his stomach, taking up most of the bed, and I would wonder if he'd forgotten I was in the bed with him, if it weren't for the possessive arm wrapped around my chest.

I shiver as I remember the way those arms had pinned me down to the bed earlier this evening as he fucked me, filled me... the look on his face when he finally let go...

Butterflies fill my stomach as my heart skips.

This was worth every long day that we danced around each other. And yet I can't help aching over having not called him on it earlier... if somehow I could have figured him out sooner... Would it have even worked? Would he have even listened to me? Given in to me? No... just be glad to finally be here, JD.

Overwhelmingly glad to be here...

I shift a bit on the bed as my bladder and stomach remind me why I woke up in the first place. I needed to pee and I needed another slice of pizza. I think I can manage to move that far, since the Aspirin has kicked in, but just my small movement beside him is enough to get Perry to tighten his hold on me, even in his sleep. Damn, how am I going to sneak out of here? He has a shift tomorrow morning. He doesn't need me waking him up.

God, I have to pee.

Maybe I can slide his arm off my chest and then slide myself off the bed. I reach to unhook his hand from around my side but Perry just grunts softly and pulls me closer to him on the bed. Well crap!

I hold my breath as I try again to lift his arm up off my chest. I do manage this time to get it up a few inches, but then I drop it back down as he shifts beside me, rolling onto his side and hooking a leg around mine. Crap crap crap!

Actually, ya know, I should be happy, he's nearly spooning me now...

Okay, focus, gotta pee, no time to get giddy over his cuddling up against you.

Think of it like a band aid. Yes! Just lift his arm and run for it. Hopefully he just sprawls back out on the bed again.

I take another deep breath before holding it. I lift his arm up off my chest and instantly fling myself off the bed, rolling down onto the floor with a muffled thud.

Shit, why did I have to land on my ass?!! I bite my tongue to keep from swearing loudly at the spike of pain.

Then I freeze as I hear him mumble something in his sleep and ruffle around on the bed. After a moment he seems to settle back down again, or least his shuffling around stops. I carefully poke my head up over the edge of the bed. He's got his arm reaching out pitifully in the direction I rolled off the bed but is thankfully more or less stretched back out over the bed again, breathing even and steady.

Yes! I made it!

Now if I can just manage to get up... oh god does it hurt to stretch like that...

I half crawl my way out the door and use the hallway wall to help climb up onto my feet. I continue to use the wall to help keep on my feet as I find the bathroom.

A short time later, bladder empty, I'm feeling much more steady and less achy. Okay, one mission down. I tip toe cautiously through Perry's apartment toward his kitchen. I can barely see a thing and I do not want to run into anything or--

I yelp as I trip over something on the floor. Oh thank you god, I landed on my face this time. But now my toe hurts. Fantastic.

I reach down to do harm to whatever I tripped over, but when I pick it up, it squeaks at me. It's one of Jack's toys.

I've never really dated anyone with a kid before... but I do like Jack... He reminds me of Perry, a lot. I just... I haven't spent a lot of time with Jack either. What if he doesn't like me? Perry mentioned turning his old room into Jack's room. Does that mean he plans on fighting for solid time with him? Fighting with... her?

I frown and let out a quiet grunt as I climb my way back onto my feet.

He moved rooms. He bagged up her old stuff. He said he was going to burn his old bed.

I sigh as I finally make it to the fridge and blink at the light inside as I pull out the pizza box.

Those are pretty big moves for him... really big moves... and all three at once...

I swallow as my chest tightens.

"Newbie?"

I jump at the sudden clear sound of Perry's voice, dropping the pizza box on the floor, as I spot him coming just into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit, Perry! You scared the crap out of me."

He chuckles sleepily at me, running a hand over his face, looking really nice in nothing at all, the fridge door still open to light up some of the room.

"I thought I heard you cry out, so I got up. Didn't mean to sneak up on you though, Charlotte."

Crap! So much for my ninja stealth moves.

"Sorry, I tripped over one of Jack's toys. I just wanted to sneak one more slice and let you sleep." And speaking of pizza... I frown down at the box sitting on the floor now. Shit, I don't think I can bend over that far just yet.

He laughs again as he seems to read my thoughts, stepping over to pick up the box for me. "I should have collected all of Jack's toys before you came over, but I was a little distracted moving furniture at the time." He hands the box back to me, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're feeling... well enough to get up and move around."

"Feeling a lot better, actually," I sigh, catching his lips for a longer, deeper kiss and dipping my tongue between his lips.

He hums happily and cups the side of my face as he suckles lightly at my tongue.

Oh the hell with pizza. I toss the box onto the counter and press myself against the length of him.

And then we both freeze at the sound of keys and the door to the apartment rattling open only to be stopped by the chain lock.

I stare pointedly at Perry. Why the fuck didn't he make sure she'd be away? Not that he could've told her to 'please don't come home, I'm going to have company, after burning all your stuff' but he could've done something to keep her the hell away? But maybe he did? You'd think he would. Why wouldn't he? Maybe he did tell her something, or did make sure she'd be elsewhere. Maybe no one could predict the insane dragon lady that is Jordan.

"Perry! Stop humping whatever hot piece of intern ass you have in there and unlock the damn door."

I don't think I've ever seen Perry so terrified and so pissed off all at the same time...

---

I am going to kill her.

Tonight was just too nice. It really was. Thank you, big guy, for evening things back out for me. We wouldn't want me getting soft now would we?

Fuck, she wasn't supposed to be home till this weekend!

JD's glaring at me and for him it's a pretty firm glare, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed out in a full blown pout. He still looks adorably girly but he's definitely about ready to snarl at me. And who could blame him for being pissed off? I'd be livid myself if I was in his place.

I swallow as I shake my head, hurriedly whispering before he can speak, "I swear to god, JD, that she was supposed to be at her mother's for the week with Jack. I didn't think--"

"Perry!!" the banshee screeches from the door before she commences to try and kick it in.

I must look fairly panic-stricken since JD takes pity on me and cups my face, making me focus my gaze on him.

"It's okay. Really. We'll just... just let her take her potshots at us and get rid of her." He actually flashes me a grin. "She should be pretty surprised at least."

Lord help me, I even chuckle some at that joke. "It should confuse her for a moment, anyway."

He slides away from me, walking almost as smoothly as normal, and shoots a glare at the door as he heads through the living room. "I'll get your boxers."

One more insanely loud kick to the door and I shout out at her, "Demon spirit, you're going to wake up the whole building if you don't quiet the hell down!! And then how will you devour their souls?"

"Perry!" Jordan gives the door a last kick. "What the hell took you so long? It never takes you that long to finish and roll off."

I scrub a hand over my face as I walk over to the door, taking a deep breath. You asked for this, Per. Of course, I was hoping it wouldn't happen tonight but...

I lean around the door--cracked open and still pulling on the chain lock--to see her smiling prettily at me from the other side. "Why hello, Perry. I see you decided to take a bit of a vacation too while I was gone."

"Where's Jack?"

"I left him at my mother's. She was going on and on and on about his hair and my hair and the nanny's hair and I just couldn't take it any more, Per. No, I couldn't. So I thought, well, maybe you were missing me. Maybe I could sneak on home--"

"--at 1 am?" I interrupt her.

She nods vigorously. "At 1 am, yes, and yet look what I come home to? Did you think, if you took an hour to answer the door, that you could hide whatever blonde bimbo you have in there with you? Hm?"

I hear JD quietly clear his throat behind me and I turn around in time to catch the boxers he tosses at me.

"And what's with the sudden modest, Perry? Honestly, you don't have to hide behind the door. As you've probably already noticed, I don't really care to sneak peaks at your jiggly parts anymore. I've seen 'em way too often."

Just let her rant and rave and then kick her the hell out. Yes. Painless. Sure. As painless as getting my teeth removed with a pair of pliers. I tug my boxers on and grab hold of the door, looking back outside again.

"It's not what you think, Jordan, but if you want to come in, fine. Just no more damn screeching loud enough to wake the dead."

She flashes me another overly sweet smile. "No promises, Per."

I wonder if I left her out there if the police would come to escort her away. Would the whole city be awake by then? Would she simply devour the officers and continue on with her raving?

I growl as I shut the door and slide off the chain lock. She shoves the door back at me, nearly slamming it into my foot as I hop back out of the way, as she barges inside.

Brace yourself...

I shut the door as I watch her scan the living room. JD must have turned on a couple of lamps. When she finally turns back around, Jordan balks as she catches sight of JD in his boxers and t-shirt. She blinks and her jaw actually drops open a moment, before her mouth slides up into a sadistic little smile.

I set my jaw as I step over to JD and press my hand to the small of his back.

Jordan shakes her head as she starts to snicker some. "Ooooh, Perry Perry Perry. Is it that time already? Really? I thought you had a couple more years in you before you went and had your mid life crisis, but apparently I was wrong." She covers her mouth some as she starts into actual giggles, choking out between them, "Oh my... oh my god, I think... I think I'm actually kinda speechless."

I manage to keep my tone civil. "You're talking a lot for someone who claims to be speechless, Jordarino."

"I just... I just don't know where to start, really. It's all just so, so sad and delicious." And then she eyes JD critically--probably the way he's shifting his weight on his feet--before she snaps her fingers at him, pointing with a smirk. "He popped that cherry tonight, didn't he? Oooh, hunny, congratulations! You're finally a woman now. Did he fuck you right? Did he make sure you were begging for it before he plowed that ass?"

"Jordan," I growl in warning. Focus on me. Focus on berating me, woman, or I'll knock you on your ass.

"What? Can't two girls have a moment alone to compare notes?"

"I am not a--" JD opens his mouth in an attempt to defend himself, even though he's turned three shades of pink at Jordan's words, but Jordan cuts him off with a sudden snap of her fingers.

"Uh uh, shush now, bitches don't talk."

Oh hell no...

I drop my hand from JD's back and take a defiant step toward Jordan. "What was that?"

She tilts her head up, seeming to not be the least bit worried about my move, and smirks at me. "I said bitches don't talk. And he is clearly your little feminine bitch." Her gaze shifts back to JD, who is staring wide-eyed at her and shaking his head. "What, you don't think so, DJ? Tell me, when do you think he's going to let you fuck him, hm? I'm guessing some time after the end of the world." She bats her eyelashes at me. "So he should just accept his bitch role and hike up that skirt nice and high for you, am I right?"

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about here, Jordan."

"Oh of course, of course I have no idea. Because I've never had to deal with your twisted shit before. I have no idea how that mind of yours works. Good god, Perry, I mean really? DJ? Couldn't you have just bought... another Porsche or something?"

"This is not a mid life crisis and you know it."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not! Jordan, we haven't been happy for a good long while, and when things do shift from crappy to moderately bearable, one of us does something to piss the other one off, and it starts back up all over again. I need to try something else. We need to be adults, not stay together just for Jack, and move the hell on."

"You're so cute when you try to stand up to me, Princess." She folds her arms and flashes another sweet smile at me. "It's okay, really, you go ahead and have your little gay fantasy here. When he can't handle your crap, when you say something horribly cruel that Sally Sensitive can't take, when he continues to do all the little annoying girly things that drive you insane, well... Jack and I will still be at my mother's, but if you grovel really really nicely then I might toss you a few quickies until you beg for more."

"Why can't you just let him go, Jordan?" We both turn to look at JD, who--despite his slight tremble--is furiously glaring at Jordan. He marches up to us. "Why is it that you can't stand the thought of moving on? Why is it that you have to dig your claws further and further into him whenever he tries to free himself?"

For once this evening she looks a little unsteady of her footing. "I thought I made it clear that bitches don't talk, DJ?"

I growl and take a step into her personal space. "How about you never call him my bitch again? Ever."

"Oh wow, a soft spot for him already, Per? I'm sure it'll score you lots of points in bed."

"You didn't answer my questions," JD pushes onward. That it, keep her running, Newbie. "Why don't you use this 'mid life crisis' to figure out why you need him to be your crutch so much."

Jordan scrunches her face at JD. "As if you've ever been in a real adult relationship you whiney, nerdy little suck up. I know it's every little girl's fantasy to hook up with their favorite teacher, but don't go thinking he won't grow tired of your whimpering for love and affection from him."

"Just because he grew tired of you and your petty name calling, and fell out of love with you, a long time ago I'm guessing, it doesn't mean he can't learn to love someone else who truly gives a damn about him."

Low blows, JD. And where did you get the stones to talk to her like that? And did you just say the L word? Oh jesus christ...

Jordan just snorts and rolls her eyes at JD, but I can tell the blows landed, as she moves her attention back to me. She drops her voice to hushed tones, as if JD can't hear her. "I hope you enjoy yourself, Perry, I really do. But I don't think fucking a guy--even this poor excuse for one--is going to get you what you really want. He's not going to understand you any better than any of the rest of us on this crappy planet. So when the novelty of this little sexcapede wears off and you realize the man you're dating is just like every whiney girl you've ever dated, that this is no different and that he can't take your idiocy either, you'd better be prepared to do some royal ass kissing for this little stunt."

And so what if it does fall apart? So what if it does fall apart and this is no different than any other relationship I've ever had?

I am still not going back to her.

I won't. I won't go back.

I ignore her whole rant and instead declare clearly, "I want Jack at my place Thursday thru Sunday. Every week. No exceptions."

"That's four days a week!" she screeches, both in anger at my skipping over her rant and at the demand. "No! You can see him weekends. When I feel like dropping him off."

"The nanny can move him between places. On Thursdays and Sundays."

"No! I don't need him watching you two fucking all over this apartment for four days a week."

"Fine. I'll sue for custody."

Jordan absolutely gapes at me before she glowers. I don't think she was prepared at all to have this discussion. "What?! There's no way in hell you'd win. Woman. Mother. Always get preferential treatment in civil courts."

"I don't care. If you won't cooperate, then I want it in writing when I get to see my son, however limited that might be." Time for the killing blow. I almost feel sorry for her. But then she seems to be in a clear state of denial over the whole thing, blaming it all on a mid life crisis of some kind. Maybe it is, I don't know. I just know it's all been building for a while now... all of it... and it feels good to let it all out. "I packed up your stuff. You can come over and pick it up, Thursday, when you bring Jack by. Or I'll send the court papers to your mother's Thursday. Either way."

"What the hell, Perry? Where the fuck did this all come from?" Jordan shakes her head at me, glaring angrily, before she shoves me out of the way, heading for the door. "Fine. Fine! I'll see you Thursday. Have fun playing house with your little bitch while it lasts."

I bite my tongue to keep from growling at her again to stop calling JD my bitch. She's leaving. Finally. Just let her go. She got her dig in. Huzzah for her.

She jerks open the door and tosses one last look back at us. Her gaze settles on JD and she sighs at him. "Oh, honey, did you ever pick the wrong man to pine away for. Don't invest too much into him. He'll just throw it all back in your face eventually."

"Leave," JD says softly yet firmly. I'm surprised again at his backbone around her tonight. "Just leave. And do some pining of your own."

"I've given that man more thoughts than he deserves." Then she smiles prettily at me. "See you Thursday, Per." And finally--finally--she walks out the door and shuts it behind her.

I instantly drop down onto the couch, covering my face with my hands.

"Just--Just one second," I hear JD stammer. I slide my hands down off my eyes to see him locking the door after her. He then grabs a hold of the small table beside the door and grunts a little pitifully, tugging once or twice to get it started moving, before he drags it over in front of the door, blocking it. "There."

Leave it to him to decide to fortify the door with a side table. I give a short snort at him. "Extra precautions there, Newbie?"

"Can't be too careful. There's evil crazed super villains out there tonight."

I stare up at him as he comes to stand in front of me.

What the hell can I say to him? I come with more baggage than five of his usually fairly insane girlfriends. Baggage that just snarled at and berated him for ten minutes.

Fuck, it's not even been half a week yet!

I'm sorry, JD. Say that out loud, you pansy!

"Oh god," I sigh at myself, covering my face again as I lean my head back onto the couch.

This is all going so well so far...

---

I can't get myself to sit down just yet. I'm too pumped from finally getting a few words in on Jordan. She actually left me with the last word when she moved back to Perry and their fight over Jack. She never does that!

As exhilarating as that was--and I will not toss my arms up in the air in victory at telling to get the hell out--it didn't stop her from saying every nasty, hurtful thing she could think of. Which is quite a lot, since she is Jordan.

And Perry, oh damn, Perry looks a mess.

I take a deep breath as I finally move to sit down beside him. He keeps his face covered.

Before I can think of a better way to put it, the words stumble out. "I know I'm not your bitch."

"Oh good lord..." He drops his hands and turns his head to me. "That's where you want to start?"

I nod my head as I slide my legs gingerly over onto his lap. "Look, I know I'm girly sometimes. I know that drives you crazy, in good and bad ways. I know how we will come off looking to other people. But I don't care. I am who I am. I like my hair to look nice, I like to smell good, I like to skip through the halls when I'm feeling particularly happy and no one's watching."

Perry half rolls his eyes at me but he also moves to rest his hands on my legs. "You got the 'drives me crazy' part correct there, Ginger."

I grin at him. I've always liked how his little moves and touches can send my heart skipping. I scoot closer to him. "But the way we are together, the way you and I are, even before a few days ago, I've always liked that. Why do you think I follow you around all the time? Why do you follow me around all the time?"

"Because you might kill somebody?" he attempts to deflect with a joke. His hand is rubbing at my thigh now though.

"Because we like being around each other."

"If you say so." He moves his other hand around to tease underneath the back of my shirt.

Focus! Don't let him distract you! Although that hand sliding along my thigh up underneath the leg of my boxers just might... I reach out to stop that hand. "Perry! I've always liked you, liked being around you. I know the dynamic of this relationship and I like it just the way it is. I've had enough daydreams of you fucking me in the supply closet, patient rooms, hell even the middle of the damn hallway. I know I like this just fine."

He takes a breath, my declaration sinking in with him, watching me a moment, before he cracks a grin at me. "Middle of a hallway, eh? Hmm, well, that one might make a few people uncomfortable, but I'm willing to give it a shot. Right in front of the nurses station would give everyone the best views and give you something to hang on to..."

I shove his shoulder to shut him up. "Just, don't worry about that, okay?"

He nods and we both fall silent a moment. I half close my eyes at his continued light rubbing at my back.

Then I hear him say softly, "I didn't mean... to dump all this onto you so soon, JD. Half of what Jordan I were fighting about had nothing to do with you. It's just all been kind of... building for a while." I blink my eyes open to see him staring down at my thighs. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair to you."

I reach to turn his head towards me, leaning in for a quick, soft kiss. "Don't worry about me. We might be new but you can't deny that we've been dancing around each other for a long while now. I know Jordan's unpredictable and vindictive. And I know she was that cruel because she sees potential in this... because we have been dancing around each other for so long... So really, all that snarling was almost a compliment from her." I grin and he gives a short chuckle. "I'm fine. And I'll help as much as you want me to with the rest..."

He swallows and tightens his hold around me. We're quiet again for a bit, before he breaks the silence once more. "I need Jack's bedroom made up and decorated. He's got his crib and his toys but not a lot else..."

At least that's a project I can totally manage. "I'd love to get it set up for him." I steal another kiss, then smirk. "Now, I'm going to need to buy a lot of paint for the Superman mural."

He actually laughs beside me. "Oh hell no, Newbie."

"Oooh, come on!" I pout, squirming in his arms. "Fine, Batman? Spiderman? Wonder Woman?"

"Does he have to have cartoon characters on his wall?"

"Graphic novel icons!"

He continues to laugh as he pulls me up onto his lap completely. "How about you just paint his room that Superman blue and the trim red?" He dips his head to kiss at my neck.

"But that's so boring," I halfheartedly complain, distracted by his hand finally continuing up underneath the leg of my boxers.

He licks at my neck before nipping softly at my skin. "No murals, Betsy." I shiver as that hand pushes up enough to grip and squeeze my ass.

"Fine, fine." I whimper as he removes his hands to slide off my shirt. I rock some in his lap, earning a low moan from him, his hands moving to pin me down against his hips. I slowly lick at my own lower lip and gain his undivided attention as he stares. "Can I put up posters? Pictures?"

"Playing dirty, Newbie, no fair..." He slides a hand up my chest to circle his thumb around my right nipple. I gasp and he quickly catches my lips in a deep, wet kiss. Oh god, can he kiss me breathless. I'm left panting when he pulls back just enough to whisper. "Make sure they're in frames. And not gaudy or geeky. And maybe they'll stay up."

"Yeah yeah, sure, frames." I flick my tongue out over his lower lip this time, grinding my ass down against his boxers. "Kiss me again..."

Perry hums and pinches at my nipple as he takes the hint and kisses me. I moan into the kiss, lips parting, and he takes the opportunity to dip his tongue into my mouth over and over again. I suckle firmly on it each time he does so. I can feel him tremble each time. He rolls my nipple between his fingers as he holds onto my side with his other hand, grinding his cock against my hip through the thin layers of fabric.

Why oh why did he have to work tomorrow... maybe I'll pay him another at work visit...

I'm left grinning and panting as the kiss ends. His hand on my chest flattens out to smooth up and down my chest and stomach. He's looking really nicely distracted and not at all worried any more. Mission accomplished!

"All right, Joanna, how did you want me this time?" He lifts his eyebrows teasingly at me.

He's really asking how my ass is feeling, and as much as I'd like to straddle him on the couch right here, I don't think I'm up for another round just yet.

But there is something he might like just as much...

I press a kiss to his shoulder and then to the middle of his chest as I slide out of his grip and off his lap, down onto the floor in front of him. His eyes instantly widen and his breath hitches as I continue my kisses down to his stomach.

"Oooh, Newbie, you don't--you don't have to... oh shit!" I breathe hot air through the thin fabric of his boxers as I hold the head of his hidden cock partially in my mouth. I can actually feel it hardening still beneath the boxers. He spreads his thighs as he sucks in a breath between his teeth. I lap at the fabric a moment before I pull back, smirking up at him.

"But I want to." I stretch myself up to whisper against his lips. "Half of my daydreams were of me sucking you off."

Who wouldn't daydream about all those fantastic, jaw dropped open looks as he comes...

He groans and catches my lips in a deep kiss, lifting his hips for me as I tug down his boxers. He bites lightly at my lower lip as I pull away. "JD, do you have any idea how damn sexy you sound?"

I smirk wider at him as I slide off my own boxers and twirl them around before chucking them across the room. "I told you, baby, I am a sex machine. I'm all kinds of sex-eh."

"Forget I asked," he snorts, pulling me in for another sound kiss, tweaking both my nipples. I whimper into his kiss before I pull back licking my lips. "Just why don't you put that 'sexy' mouth of yours to better use, Sabrina. Hmm?"

I flash a wide grin at him. "You think my mouth is sexy?"

Perry rolls his eyes and shifts his legs further apart, arms spread out to rest along the back of the couch. The whole pose only works emphasis his cock standing at attention in front of me.

Damn, does he look good.

I trail a single finger up the length of his cock, earning a shiver from him. I pout my lips. "Well, do you or don't you?"

He blinks at me, as if trying to remember the initial question. I decide to make it even harder on him as I lean down and kiss my way slowly up his inner thigh.

"JD, yes..." he sighs, watching me intensely, as I inch higher and higher up his thigh.

As I reach his cock, I slide my cheek up the length of it. "Yes, what?"

He growls and digs his fingers into the back of the couch. "Yes, I like those pout-y, full, girly lips of yours--and fuck!" He cries out and tosses his head back as I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and suck hard, twirling my tongue around his cock. "Oh shit, oh shit. Try and--try and hold my hips down some, JD. I don't think... I don't think I can keep from thrusting into that mouth of yours..."

I do as he asks, though I don't know how effective I'll be at keeping him still, but I do move my hands to pin his hips down onto the couch. Then I experimentally slide my mouth down his cock, seeing again how much I can take in easily. This angle is different than earlier and I have to quickly pull back before I gag myself. Okay, well, there's the line, good to know. I shake it off and hum at the back of my throat as I dive down again, and again, and again--sucking firmly with each pull back up.

He's already rocking his hips up against my hold, moaning low and loud. I let him thrust some on my long pulls back up his cock.

Once again I'm struck by the power in this position, even though I'm the one on my knees. He's absolutely lost in what I'm doing. It's a rush--and an incredible turn on--to feel every shudder and tremble, to hear his breathing grow more and more ragged, to look up the length of him to see him swallowing hard over and over again. Definite power...

When I let go of his cock to lick up the full length of it, he whimpers so pitifully I almost deviate in my plans. His head rolls forward and he pants down at me. "No no, keep going. Oooh, keep going." His mouth drops open as I keep simply sliding my tongue up his cock, staring raptly down at me. "Damn quick study, Newbie."

I flick my tongue over the head of his cock when I reach it again. "As always, I have one hell of a teacher."

"Good god, don't start with the schoolgirl fantasies just yet, Lilly, and shit oh shit!"

After taking in as much of him as I can, I pull back up quick this time, only to dive back down his cock again. I keep up this faster pace and work to speed it up even more.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Perry gasps again and again, his hands finally letting go of the couch to bury them in my hair. Sexy as hell. He's breathing so roughly, his hips thrusting firmly against my hold on them. Damn sexy as hell.

"I'm gonna--I'm gonna--" he cuts himself off to whine loudly, biting at his lower lip. "Cup my balls, JD, squeeze--and pull back if you don't want--oh fuck me!!"

His cry out morphs into a loud, full-throated moan, mouth hanging open, as I move one hand to squeeze his balls, not removing my mouth from around his cock, as he comes.

That look, that look of ecstasy and surprise, better than any daydream.

He doesn't taste fantastic but the shudders from him as I suck and swallow go straight to my own aching cock.

"Ooooh shit, JD..." he sighs hoarsely as I finally release his cock from my mouth. I mean to smirk up at him and say something sexy, but he grabs me by my shoulders and pulls me up onto his lap, kissing me so soundly that I might have started whimpering pitifully.

He breaks the kiss and, without another word, slides me off his lap and down the couch enough to dip his head down and engulf my cock in his mouth.

"Holy shit!" I cling to his shoulders as he mercilessly sucks on my cock, instantly setting his pace hard and fast, his own hands moving to hold me down as I buck.

In the back of my mind, I'm reminded of earlier, when he surprised me by sucking on my cock to get me to relax enough to stretch me out. I don't know why, but I still feel slightly amazed that he wants to suck me off. Not to mention that the mere sight of his head bobbing up and down my cock is enough to make me come.

I'm groaning his name over and over again as he hums in the back of his throat. Then he does the same trick, moving a hand to cup at my balls, as he nearly swallows my whole cock. Only he also teases those fingers back behind my balls toward my ass.

I forget all about warning him as I come instantly--though he had to know what he was doing to me--crying out his name loudly. Oh god, oh god. I shudder and have to close my eyes as he keeps up his sucking and humming as I pulse over and over in his mouth. Oh fuck, he swallowed. I can't believe...

I'm nothing but a melted mass, sprawled out against the couch, when he finally releases my cock. I whimper pitifully, still catching my breath, as he presses a few kisses to my skin on his way up to my lips. I open my eyes again as I sigh into the deep, full kiss. Damn he tastes good, feels good.

When we part, he's grinning and shaking his head at me. "Did you overdose of pineapples this week, Marcia?"

I burst into laughter. So that's why--or why he's going to pretend--he swallowed. "They make for a healthy dessert after every meal. I like my sweets but I've gotta watch my figure, you know."

He chuckles lightly and pulls me up onto my feet with him. "Mmm, fair enough." He squeezes my ass as he starts us moving. "Lets get back to bed, Pumpkin."

---

I sigh as I watch Doctor Murphy--damn it I am in too good of a mood, to be calling Nervous Guy by his name, even in my head--squirm and stutter in front of me. I believe he's been trying to tell me, for the past five minutes, that my patient in Room 302 has been discharged. But I know this already, since I was the one who wheeled her out to the front door.

It is still fun to watch him fidget in front of me, though. And it allows me ample time to check my watch and ponder seeing JD for the lunch he promised me this morning. I hope he finds time to stop by his apartment first, because he'd better not show up in those sequined jeans of his from last night. No matter how nicely they cling to his ass. Because, although I can scowl with the best of them, I don't think I can keep that many people from checking out his ass. The possessive spike of jealousy at the simple thought of it is slightly alarming.

I shake my head and blink as I realize Murphy's finished stammering and is currently looking expectantly at me. What did he finally say to me? Something about a patient leaving or his leaving or well someone was leaving. Just give a noncommittal grunt and nod your head.

He positively bolts out of my sight and down the hall. Oh thank god.

"Someone's in a good mood."

I turn around to see Carla grinning at me.

Play dumb, she doesn't know anything. Probably. Maybe. Except she and JD gossip about everything. And Barbie more than likely figured us out from my last night here and she talks to everyone about everything, incessantly. Still, best bet is to play dumb and then she can't pin you down. Even though out of everyone in this pitiful hospital, she can read you like a book.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please. You didn't even growl at Doctor Murphy for coming over and interrupting your staring off into space."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

It was JD's fault. He had to go and give me the fantasy of fucking him in front of the Nurse's Station. I couldn't help... drifting off when I walked up to it looking for some charts. The way his hands would cling to the counter as I--

"Doctor Cox, no drifting off again," Carla singsongs at me as her grin widens.

Oh hell.

"Not daydreaming." I shoot her a firm look and retreat away from the station, only to be quickly followed by her.

She drops her voice as she hurries along beside me. "I'm happy things are going so well. Really. But you shouldn't let Bambi rub off on you that much already. You'll never fool anyone at this rate."

Carla just smiles sweetly at me as I shoot her another glare. Can't anyone keep a damn secret around here for two seconds? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grabs my arm and I stop with a drawn out sigh, looking down at her. She tosses a quick look around before she whispers, "I might... have been the one to give him a quick kick in the right direction. He was getting pretty pathetic, you were getting really pathetic, and I just decided--"

"--to butt in?" I grumble at her.

"To move things along," she re-words back at me. Then her face lights up and I think she actually looks genuinely happy for me. "You can't tell me you're mad at me for giving him the courage to act on it. Finally."

So much for playing dumb. I swallow, nerves suddenly building in my chest, before I shake my head, very clearly unable to tell her that she did the wrong thing, and start us moving again. I toss her a sharp look beside me. "Was I really getting that pathetic?"

Carla chuckles as she follows me into the patient's room. "Ooooh yeah."

I turn and tilt my head at Carla. "I couldn't have been that obvious around him. I was in denial most of the time as it was."

"Doctor Cox!" comes Barbie's overly chipper voice from behind me. I twist to see her beside the unconscious patient.

And here I thought Jordan's thrashing early this morning was penance enough for my happiness, but I guess I still have more coming, eh big guy?

I snarl at her and grab the chart from out of her hands. She only jumps a little, quick to clasp her hands behind her back and flash a bright big grin at me. "Sooo, you were in denial about what, exactly?"

I swiftly raise a finger at her. "Oh, no no no, Barbie. No. You will not attempt to continue on with this subject with me. No."

Barbie pouts slightly at me for a moment but then quickly turns her attention to Carla. "So have you seen JD yet? Has he called you? You must have details!"

Carla shifts carefully away from me, putting the patient and the bed between us, before she grins back at Barbie. "No, child, he hasn't called yet. But someone probably wore him out, since he didn't come home last night..."

Barbie gasps in fake scandalous surprise at me. I cut her off before she can call me a cad and slide into the fit of giggles that's currently threatening to consume her.

"That's it!" I toss the chart onto the bed and head for the door. "Gossip behind my back because I am so not standing here listening to you two mother hens cluck at each other while there's work to be done around here, sick people to not kill."

Barbie giggles behind me to Carla, "He really is in a good mood today."

Before I can contemplate turning around and snapping at both of them again, I stop mid-stride as JD steps into the room, flashing an adorably wide but shy smile at me.

"Hey."

"Hey..." I can't keep my gaze from sliding down his button-down solid gray-blue shirt and khakis. Damn he looks good.

"You still going to lunch soon?"

"Lunch?" I think I see what I want for lunch right here in front of me.

I blink, jarred out of my staring, as Carla and Barbie try desperately to cover up their appreciative giggling at us. JD blushes and flicks his gaze behind me at them.

I growl and move to turn around to chew them out, but he quickly takes a deep breath, shakes his head at me, and steps around me to glare at them. "Really? This? This is how you show your support? Laughing at us? So I shouldn't be surprised if the whole hospital knows by dinner, then?"

Carla actually looks sorry but Barbie can't seem to reign herself in, struggling to stop giggling.

"Oh please, JD, two seconds of you guys in the same room together and the whole world will know."

"We're not that obvious," JD objects.

"Yeah... yeah you kinda are." Carla smiles apologetically at us, even though she looks thoroughly pleased with herself. "Just, huff at each other like before and maybe people won't notice your staring. Maybe. If you guys can handle ten seconds without jumping each other."

Oh the hell with this.

"All right, show's over. Giggle and gossip all you want when we're gone because I'm starved." I grab JD by the waist and start him moving toward to door before I let him go.

I bite my tongue as Barbie snickers behind us. "I didn't know they served lunch in the supply closets now."

Must. Kill. Her. Later.

Now where was the nearest supply closet...

---

I struggle to swallow down another loud moan, resting my head with a dull thud against the door, as Perry flicks his tongue between my ass cheeks over and over again. I tremble and cling to the molding around either side of the door in an attempt to stay standing. I carefully widen my stance, giving him all the access I can with my khakis still pooled around my ankles, as he grabs hold of and squeezes my ass, continuing with slowly torturing me with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," I whimper roughly, legs starting to melt underneath me, as he swirls that tongue around expertly. Shit, am I glad I brought supplies with me, because damn the look of lust in his eyes as I handed him the lube and condom as soon as we snuck in here... Though it remains to be seen if I can walk back out of here when we're through. As if that matters right now.

I suck in a sharp breath between my teeth as I feel him replace his tongue with a slicked up finger, circling a moment before gingerly pushing its way inside. Relax must relax. I open my mouth and take another deep breath as he straightens up behind me, sliding an arm around my chest to help keep me on my feet. He presses wet kisses to my neck as he starts to stretch me with that finger. I can feel his t-shirt rubbing at my bare back as he holds me closer while adding a second finger.

"Perry, oooh fuck me, I can't stay this quiet," I whimper, pressing the front of my face into the door. Maybe if I moan directly into it no one will hear me screaming his name?

"You not staying quiet--that's supposed to be a surprise, Newbie?" Perry purrs into my ear before tracing it with his tongue. "And trust me, I intend to fuck you very soon."

I would say something cute and sexy back to him but just then he finds my prostate as he starts to really thrust those two fingers into me. "Oh fuck!" My legs give out. I cling to my holds on the molding as he tightens his own hold around me. I literally bite at my own tongue to keep from crying out again as he scissors those fingers before adding a third.

"Breathe, JD, remember to breathe," he sighs into my ear.

I can do that. I can breathe. I take a deep breath and a low, long whimper escapes my lips as I let it back out. Fuck, I want to moan loudly so badly. I want to moan his name over and over again, and not care if everyone hears it. But instead, I simply press my face harder into the door.

My panting hitches as he slides his fingers out of me finally and shifts his hold on me, hand on my chest moving down to hold me by my hip along with the other. "Yes, oh Perry yes--shit!" I bang my head into the door as his cock slowly slides into me, stopping halfway in to give me time to adjust, though it doesn't sting nearly as bad as last night.

I can hear Perry breathing roughly behind me as he adjusts his hold on me again, leaning forward as he sinks the rest of the way into me, kissing at the back of my neck and shoulder blades.

Still as fucking mind blowing as last night, even if I can't see his face this time. He's buried inside me, deep inside me. I can feel his thighs trembling against the back of mine as he works to keep us both on our feet. And we're in the damn supply closet! How many times did I daydream about this?

He grunts softly as he slowly pulls nearly out of me, only to gently thrust back in again. I groan quietly into the door as he keeps up the measured pace. My heart melts at how slow he's taking things even as I can feel him gasping desperately against my back.

I start to rock back into his thrusts, encouraging him to move faster, as I pant firmly, "Harder. Fuck me harder."

He whimpers and nips at the back of my neck. "So damn... demanding, JD." He continues to lick at the back of my neck as his pace slips and he starts to actually thrust roughly into me.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I gasp over and over again, tossing my head up to stare at the ceiling, as I swallow moan after moan down. Then my tone shifts towards the slightly pathetic as I gasp "Perry!" as I shudder when he finds my prostate. He relentlessly thrusts against it, hitting it every damn time. He slides one hand up my chest again to wrap around it, holding me better in place, as he fucks me frantically, moaning huskily into my back.

He has got to be the sexiest man alive when he moans like that.

And then his hand still on my hip drops down to wrap around my cock and pump roughly. My mouth drops open in a silent shout of joy, only a few strangled and unidentifiable syllables managing to escape, as I come so hard I slam my head against the door again.

Perry!!

He pounds into my ass a moment longer before he growls deep in his chest. "Ooooh fuck yes..." He bites lightly at my shoulder as he comes, burying himself inside me as his whole body shudders.

The ragged panting of both of us trying to catch our breaths echoes some in the small closet.

I don't ever want to move.

He sighs deeply and buries his face against my neck, arm still wrapped tight around me.

I think I like his small moments of cuddling most of all. They never last long but they're always like little surprise presents at the end. Short and sweet at just their mere occurrence.

He lifts his head and presses a kiss behind my ear. "Thanks for stopping by," he teases, still sounding a little breathless.

"Mmm, my pleasure."

I sigh a little pitifully as he starts to pull back, sliding out of me. I wobble a moment as I try to support myself on my own feet again. I grunt and continue to hang onto the wall as I twist enough to see him dispose of the condom and tug his own boxers and scrubs back up. He flashes me a grin as he spots my shirt dangling from a top shelf.

"Allow me." Perry snags it and steps back over to me. He lifts his eyebrows at me still clinging to the wall, a flash of concern in his eyes. "You all right?"

"Fine. More than fine." I catch his lips in a deep, slow, thorough kiss. When we part, he blinks at me appreciatively and licks at his own lips. I grin wide as I take the shirt from him, sliding it back on, and start to work at the buttons. "Just got to get my legs to start working again is all. And the ability to bend over to pull up my pants."

He gives a short chuckle before kissing me, softer and sweeter this time. I sigh as he pulls back. This is nice. Really nice.

"I don't want to sleep at your place tonight."

I cringe at myself as I suddenly blurt that out. Oh, super smooth. As always. We're going to have an argument and you don't even have your pants back on yet.

He tilts his head at me, instantly frowning. "What?"

"I just--I don't--You can't get the locks changed until Thursday, right? And Thursday is going to be so much fun already, I know. And, I just, I don't want to have her... interrupt us again." Or snarl at us again. Or show up with a shotgun. Or an elite team of ninjas.

He sighs and leans against the wall beside me. "Fair enough. But where else can we go?"

I bat my eyelashes sweetly at him.

"Oooh no. Did you not see those two giggling loonies? Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with Jordan kicking in the door to my place."

"But Carla owes me! She can drag Turk out for dinner and a movie and then they won't be home till late. We can sneak out early tomorrow morning. Turk won't even know you're there."

He makes a face at me, shaking his head.

I take a deep breath. It's not that I feel the need to hide from everyone, Jordan and Turk included. I just... I want some damn uninterrupted alone time with him for one night! Time to use my pity card.

"Perry, please? I don't want a repeat of last night's interruptions..."

He growls as he runs a hand over his face before giving in. "Fine. Fine but you have to promise me they'll be out all night. And that that dead dog of yours will not be in your bedroom."

"But Rowdy likes to watch." I laugh as I dodge a smack to my side. "Okay okay. Deal." I bend down, gingerly, to grab hold of my pants and boxers, hiking them back up.

He steps away from the wall to pick up his lab coat. "And don't go thinking I missed seeing those pink Hello Kitty boxers you have on today."

I gasp indignantly at him. "Hello Kitty is for little girls! I'll have you know these are calico kittens waving hello to you."

"On a pink background."

"Well, it used to be white, but then I washed them with my red Christmas sweater once and..."

"Oh, well then Vivian, that's so much less girly than Hello Kitty boxers." He laughs lightly as I pout at him while finishing up buttoning my khakis. Whatever he says, I think they're cute and he knows it. He presses a semi-apologetic kiss to my flushed cheek. "Come on. You ready to get some actual lunch?"

I grumble playfully. "I suppose..."

Mental note: Track down Carla before I leave this afternoon.

Perry unlocks and flicks open the door. As we step out, two sharp whistles come from our left and across the hall. I blink and then turn bright red as I spot Carla and Elliot standing nonchalantly in front of a patient's room with a chart opened up in front of them.

"Oh, for the love of--" Perry growls, preparing to march over and chew them both out.

I grab his arm before he can storm over, interrupting him, "They're just teasing. Even if they're being incredibly immature." I shout the last part. I can hear a startled peep from Elliot and the chart snaps up to block their faces completely. "Lets just go eat."

Perry glowers over at Elliot and Carla a moment longer before nodding as he gives in. "Fine. All right." He turns for the elevator and I let go of his arm as I follow after him.

I can hear another bout of giggles overtake Elliot.

Mental Note: Also, kill Elliot, if time permits.

---

I don't know why exactly but it just feels... weird to be hanging out in JD's apartment. Maybe because the whole 'decor'--or lack thereof--only highlights our age difference. It all looks very much like a dorm room. Or maybe it's the fact that it fits him so well and not me. The odd selection of fantasy novels on his bookshelves, the figurines and stuffed animals guarding his dresser, the wizard hat I think I spot in the far corner of his bedroom.

I'm dating the world's sexiest nerd.

I chuckle to myself, sitting alone on his bed, while he's slipped away into the bathroom. I shift to rest my back against the headboard as I stretch out my legs on his bed.

Tonight has been nice, though. JD had apparently been able to talk Carla into dragging Gandhi off for the evening. They weren't here when I arrived--and I might have called before I even knocked to be sure that they weren't. He had Thai ready for us and for once we ate something while it was still warm. Admittedly we were still slightly distracted with one another, but we did manage to eat first.

I smile again before scrubbing a hand self-consciously down my face. I've been smiling way too much lately. Really got to stop doing that.

I know JD has a penchant for old sitcoms but I don't think 'Wings' was something previously in his DVD collection. He still laughed when he was supposed to and I eventually let him curl up against me, ending up mostly in my lap.

In fact, tonight has been really nice so far. He was right. We needed some uninterrupted time to ourselves. Well, mostly to ourselves. When we started to really distract ourselves from our dinner, I had to stop and get him to move that damn stuffed dog off the chair beside the couch. Rowdy had been staring at me far too intently from his perch... JD only sniffled a little bit at having to put the dog in the main bathroom, telling it to stay quiet and it'd get a treat later. And I'm fairly certain I saw a box of dog treats in the kitchen...

Lord, I hope Carla likes that thing--although somehow I doubt that very much--because JD's not moving it into my apartment.

I blink in surprise at my own thought.

Oh dear god...

No, no. I was thinking far ahead. Far, far ahead. Months and months from now. If JD can even manage to keep a relationship going that long. I think his record is three weeks. And that's assuming I don't fuck it up either. Shit, why was I even thinking about this yet?

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. Just, whatever, chalk it up to being way too happy this evening, that's all, what with nothing having gone wrong yet--

I jump as I hear the front door slam open and Turk's voice shouting, "I can go into my own home, woman!"

Really? Really, you had to go and do that? Because I was thinking I was fairly balanced out--karma wise--what with the three women you sent to torment me today.

I leap off the bed to shut the door to JD's bedroom. I hope this thing actually locks.

I hold my breath and attempt to listen through the door--and over my racing heartbeats--at Turk and Carla in the living room.

I make out a muffled "What's all this?" from Turk, probably at the sight of our empty Thai boxes. Then there's a pause before he chuckles knowingly. "Carla, you could've told me he had a girl over."

"I tried to, Turk. Why do you think I was soooo desperate to see that blood and gore movie?"

"Buttering me up for some really kinky sex?"

In your dreams, Gandhi.

"Crap crap crap," I hear JD swear breathlessly behind me, having come out of the bathroom, probably overhearing Turk's loud entrance.

I turn around to see him staring wide-eyed at the door.

Damn it all.

I step over to him, cupping his face and turning it toward me. "JD. JD look at me." His gaze finally refocuses onto me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. I know, we should've taken our chances with Jordan. We should've gotten a hotel room. Something else. I don't know. I didn't mean for--"

"JD," I snap to shut him up. "It's okay. It's not... the latter half of this evening that I was hoping for, but I'm still glad we came here tonight."

"Really?"

We both jump at the knock on JD's door. Turk's muffled voice comes from the other side. "Hey JD, what's with the mystery woman, huh? You've been gone or hardly here for the past couple of nights, man. What--you don't want her falling for me or something? Tell her Carla'll kick her ass if she even thinks about it."

I can hear a muffled short laugh from Carla and a surprised "What?" from Turk.

JD sputters nervously at me. "We could... We could pretend you were just here to pick something up. Some, some sugar or something. I don't know, I don't know."

I frown at him. "Now wait just a minute, you stand up to Jordan last night, but you're going to hide me from your best friend? He's never going to buy it, Newbie. Besides, Carla and Barbie already know all about us, not to mention she-who-is-vindictive-as-hell, Jordan. The whole hospital will know... probably by tomorrow, when Jordan paints it on a billboard and mounts it to the roof."

"JD?" comes Turk's muffled voice again.

"I just wanted a nice evening alone. And you hate this."

"Hate what?"

He ducks his head before he mutters, "Interacting with my friends."

I tilt my head to the side as my frown deepens at him. "I do not--er, well, some of them maybe. Carla I'm fairly fond of though. And I don't hate Gandhi." I lift his head again so his gaze meets mine. "Listen. I knew this was coming. If we can face the wrath of Jordan united, we can deal with your bald headed other boyfriend."

He actually grins at me some. "You're going to scare the crap out of him, you know."

I flash a wide, wicked smile. "Oh, I know." I steal a quick, reassuring kiss before I step away to the door.

Turk is still rambling on the other side of it. "Listen, JD, if you're busy that's cool, totally understandable, but don't just leave me hangin' out here."

I jerk open the door so fast even Carla jumps from down the hall. "Oh please, Gandhi, if we were busy we would've barricaded the front door, but thankfully you were gone just long enough for us to fornicate all over the apartment. Very nice kitchen floors, by the way." Turk absolutely gawks at me, jaw nearly hitting the floor, as I slide past him with a smile for Carla. "Hey Carla, movie plans didn't go over so well then I see? We've still got a few more episodes of 'Wings' to watch if you want to join us."

"Oh, um, sure! I'd love to." She looks stuck between feeling guilty for being unable to keep Turk from interrupting our evening and laughing over Turk's utter shock over us.

I look back to see a timid JD still in his room and motion for him to follow after me. He stares at everyone nervously a moment longer before moving.

Turk, however, grabs him by the shoulder as he tries to slide past him. "Wait wait wait. This is all just--" He forces a chuckle, gaze flicking between me and JD. "--just some crazy joke, right? I mean, JD... Doctor Cox! It--It hasn't been that long of a dry spell, has it?"

"Turk!" Carla snaps at him, stepping to smack the back of his idiotic bald head.

"What?! JD is not gay, baby. He's not."

JD suddenly pales. Oh fantastic, so this is some of the crap that's got him all nervous. I grab JD's arm as I growl at Turk. "Be just a little bit more homophobic there, Gandhi. I mean, good god." I pull JD out of his grip and down the hall. I contemplate us leaving but I can hear Carla laying into Turk and decide maybe it was just Turk being his normal moronic self and he'd snap out of it soon. This was his supposed best friend.

"He's just surprised and upset," JD whispers to me as I pull us down onto the couch.

I slide a protective and possessive arm around his shoulders. "No excuse."

He smiles a little at me. "I like it when you get all overprotective of me."

I smirk just a bit, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Of course you do, Charlotte."

Carla clears her throat as she finishes pushing Turk into the room. "Guys, if you'd just bear with us here, Turk has something he would like to say."

Turk just stands there as he makes a semi-disgusted face down at us, well actually really mostly at me. I glare up challengingly in return.

Carla elbows him as she barks, "Turk!"

"Fine, fine!" His gaze shifts and softens as he looks at JD. "In no way did I wish to make you feel uncomfortable about your sexuality. I've always known you were a little off, but shoot I like to smell good too, damn it." Carla elbows him again and he hurries along. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I am. If you're gay or bi or whatever, that's totally cool with me. I am not homophobic."

Carla looks pleased with herself for a moment, before her gaze slides back to Turk as he goes on, the anger and disgust returning to his face.

"What I do have a problem with is you hooking up with this jerk who has done nothing but harass and berate and call you names all day long for years, every single damn day. There's no way that he really gives two flying fucks about you, and no way that I'm going to just stand back and watch him screw with you. Hell, I wouldn't even trust him alone with my ham sandwich, JD, let alone you."

Carla tosses her arms up in defeat. "Oh god, Turk, I give up." She collapses down onto the couch on the other side of JD. "I told you to just watch the two of them--together--now--before you judge this so harshly. But nooooo..."

"And you knew about this, Carla? You knew? And you didn't tell me? How can you support this? How can you not want to kick his ass out of here?"

"Maybe, big guy, it's because she knows me just a little bit better than you do, what with our decade of working together and all," I can't help snarling at Turk. He's throwing a hissy fit. A damn tantrum. Over this! "Or maybe it's because she trusts JD enough to at least give his relationship choices an honest assessment, instead of pouting and screaming and calling people names."

"Oh, no no, don't you dare. Don't you dare! You are the king of name calling, so just shut the hell up."

"Turk!" Carla cries out, looking once again about ready to throttle him. "You already know I'm friends with Cox; you already know that I'm one of the few people that get him. And I'm sorry this is such a big damn surprise for you, I am, but it didn't surprise me. They've been circling each other since day one, and if you missed it or didn't want to see it or whatever, I saw it and I'm happy they've finally given in."

JD at last stirs from his frozen position beside me, shifting left some to smile shyly at Carla. "Since day one?"

I attempt to hide a smile with my free hand as I squeeze his shoulder with the other. Damn, Carla sees everything.

"Oh god yes, Bambi," she chuckles at him, patting his thigh.

Turk lets out a strangled breath as he stomps over to collapse onto the overstuffed side chair.

As Turk seems to be calming down, JD scoots forward some, perching on the edge of his section of the couch, as he stares over at Turk. I release my hold on his shoulder to slide my hand down, rubbing slow circles on his lower back. I blush just slightly at the approving smile this earns from Carla and look away from her.

"Turk... Brown Bear... could you just listen to me for a second? Please?"

Turk folds his arms across his chest and leans back in the chair, but then he does finally nod at JD.

JD takes a deep breath beside me. "I don't think I'm gay. I've always liked the boobies. A lot." Turk and I snort at the same time. Damn it, we both laugh at his stupid jokes. We shoot each other with a sharp look. "But Turk, I know that I'm bi, because I really, really like Perry." Turk makes a face at the use of my first name and I harden my scowl at him to keep him quiet. "I do like him, Turk. Maybe I complained too much to you, maybe it's because you're always stuck down in surgery, I don▓t know, but even Elliot told me she was happy for us. Of course, she also said she'd have Carla kick his ass if he treated me wrong, but she does at least get us."

Carla laughs and waves a threatening fist at me. "That's right, you'd better behave yourself there, mister."

"Yes ma'am, yes ma'am." I actually chuckle at her and duck a mock blow to my shoulder.

Turk gawks at my laughter.

Damn, maybe that is it. He's spent so much time down in surgery that he hasn't interacted with me nearly enough to even try and understand me. Not that that's an easy task, but still, perhaps I shouldn't have tormented him every time I saw him. But hell Barbie apparently gets us and I torment her every chance I get.

JD grins his goofy grin at me and Carla, but then continues at Turk, regaining his best friend's attention, "Listen, Turk, I know we didn't exactly lay this on you easy. I was hoping to just, ya know, talk some alone before you saw us together. But after last night, I begged Carla to take you out for the evening so we could come here."

"Last night?" Turk asks, confused. His gaze shifts to stare firmly at me.

I decide to interrupt and lay the guilt card on him. "Oh yes, Jordan, one in the morning, banging down my door. At the time I wasn't sure if anyone could belittle JD better than she did with her... filth of a mouth, but you just had to give it your best anyway, didn't ya, Gandhi?"

"Perry," JD warns under his breath at me.

"I didn't belittle him. I yelled at you!"

"And his apparently piss poor judgment of character."

"Wait wait wait," Carla interrupts with a tone of concern. "You two had Jordan barge in on you last night?"

JD nods as I growl, "In all her banshee glory."

"Oh my god, no wonder you were so desperate for the apartment for the night." She looks pointedly at JD. "Now, what did she say, so that I can go hunt her down and kill her."

"Better bring silver bullets and a stake," I mutter, only to be elbowed by JD.

"Nothing. Just--just a lot of yelling and name calling. Demeaning name calling." You tell her the word she used, JD, and Carla will kill her. JD just shakes his head and smiles some. "I think she only did it because she's noticed us circling for as long as you have, Carla."

"She certainly didn't pull any punches," I sigh and scrub a hand down my face.

"Oh, Bambi, that's horrible." Then she glares at Turk. "See! Now you've ruined another evening for them."

"Me?!"

"Actually, tonight is kind of going really well," JD admits, as he sinks back down beside me, shifting to rest his head some on the edge of my shoulder. "Perry's just being mean. There's no way you could top Jordan."

I can't help sliding an arm around his waist as I let out a long breath. "Well, she has the unfair advantage. She is undead."

Turk is still staring disapprovingly at us but the pure malice directed at me is gone, for now. I know that he's just worried about my motives. He doesn't trust me. Hard to blame him, really. He's just being protective of JD. I certainly know that feeling...

Carla gives JD's leg another pat before she stands up and steps over to Turk. She gives him a kiss to the top of his head and turns for the kitchen. "You two have dessert yet?"

"Actually--" I start to joke, but JD pinches my side and I cut myself off with a smirk.

"No, no we have not," JD finishes, declaring loudly.

"Mmmhmm," Carla sighs playfully. I can hear her setting out some bowls. "How about some ice cream then? Turk? Some sugar-free?"

"I guess," he grumbles. I can tell he doesn't like just dropping the subject and acting like everything's peachy having JD and I curled up on the couch. He huffs at us and gets up, heading for the bathroom. He opens the door and instantly shouts, "Rowdy! No! Bad dog! No drinking out of the toilet!"

JD snickers happily beside me, hiding his face against my neck.

Oh lord, what have I gotten myself in to?

END


End file.
